Furon/Bio
The Furon is a race of aliens from the planet known as the planet Furon. They have raged war against the Martians and took over their home planet, their next target was Earth. Furons can clone themselves just in case one is to die, then they can easily clone the fallen soldier and somewhat bring him back to wreak havoc on whatever he left off on. Most Furons are xenophobic and usually resort to wiping out races, enslaving them, or using them as toys. Furons can also read minds and be able to hear whatever the person they are mind-reading is thinking. The Furon population is split into different ranks. There are leaders, scientists, workers, and soldiers. Though there is very little biological difference between each group. Most Furon technology is military based and used to wipe out other races. __TOC__ Battle vs. Covenant Military (by KevlarNinja) Furon: 12345 Covenant: 12345 Bay City: 2011. Hashbury street. Crypto is leading a group of up-and-comeing Furon warriors on a training mission. They have all taken over the bodies of some humans. Crypto says "Now, back in the sixties, this place was crawling with﻿ KGB and loose hippe chicks. Those were the days....." Out of nowhere, the Furons hear people screaming and see people running in terror. Crypto is annoyed by this. "What the hell is going on? Only I''' send monkeys running for there lives around here!!! '''Attack!!" All the Furons come out of there body-snatched humans, killing them. The Furons pull out there weapons. From around the corner, they see what was scareing the humans; a squad of Covenant, made up of a Brute, a Skirmisher, two Grunts, and there leader, an Elite. Crypto shouts to the Elite "No wonder those monkeys were running! Just looking at you now makes me want to stare into the sun!" and laughs. The Elite shouts "Die, you pagans!" and sends the Skirmisher at the Furons. The Skirmisher, armed with a Type-31 rifle, shoots and kills a Furon. Furon: 1234 One Furon fires his Black Hole Gun and opens (what else?) a black hole. It sucks up the Skirmisher, some hideing humans, four cars and a dumpster before it implodes. Covenant: 1234 Both sides spread out as they try to destory each other. One Furon sneaks up behind the Brute and fires his Disintegrator Ray at him, but his body armor stops it. The Brute turns around and growls at the tiny Furon. Soon, the Furon is running down an alley, screaming for his life. The Brute, meanwhile, he is shouting "Die, tiny demon!!" and fireing his Type-25 Carbine at him. Suddenly, the Brute corners the Furon at a building, his energy shields almost spent up. The Furon uses his jetpack to go up to the top of the building. The Brute tries to fallow by climbing the fire escape, but it fails under his weight. The Brute growls in fury and starts to climb up the building by kicking and punching into the brickwork. When he reaches the top, he runs over to the Furon and splatters the Furon with his Gravity Hammer. Furon: 123 The force of the hammer sends the Brute smashing through all the floors to the first. He smashes through the wall into the street. He hears sirens. The Brute turns around and sees a police car with two terrorfied police officers in it. The Brute picks up the car and spys a Furon. He throws the car, with the policemen inside screaming for there lives, but the Furon uses his mentel powers to fling the car head-on into a second police car. The Furon fires his weapon and runs out of the Brute's sight. The Brute feels something tap him on the foot. He picks it up, wondering what kind of demon trickery it could be. He then feels the ground start to shake. Suddenly, the Burrow Beast springs up from under the Brute! It swallows the lure and shakes it's head back and forth, with the Brute yelling all the while. The Beast soon goes back into the Earth to devour it's prey. Covenant: 123 The Furon walks back into the street. A Grunt just saw the whole thing. The Furon starts to see the Grunt pull out a Plasma Grenade. In response, the Furon pulls out his Ion Detonator and fires a round. But, it does not work, for the Grunt is already running towards the Furon with to lit grenades in hand! The grenades go off, sending parts of Furon and Grunt everywere. Covenant: 12 Furon: 12 A Furon walks over, looking for more Coveant, but is killed by the Ion Detonator round. Furon: 1 Crypto fallows a second Grunt inside another building. He loses the Grunt, untill he hear's a women screaming and a high-pitched shouting "Demon!" between Carbine shots. Crypto runs towards the sound and sees what happened; the Grunt killed a beautiful young woman has she was steping into the shower. Crypto shouts "You son of a b****! I could have hit that!" and fries the Grunt with his Zap-O-Matic. Covenant: 1 Crypto walks outside and the Elite walks over to him. He offers Crypto a choice, "convert...or die!" as he pulls out his Energy sword. Crypto responds "Let me think about that.......how do you say 'hell no' in ugly?" The Elite says "Pretty big talk for such a tiny pagen!" "Well, let me tell you about us Furons..." Crypto says just before the Elite impales him with his sword, "We....can....clone...ourselfs...." Crypto looks at his hand. "But....unfortunately,.....we don't have...middle fingers." Crypto's body slumps on the sword. Furon: The Elite pulls his sword back in. Crypto's dead body falls to the ground. The Elite holds his fist in the air and shouts "For the Covenant!". ''Winner: The Covenant '' Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Jaffa Warrior (by Wassboss) 5 jaffa are flying back home after a long battle against a race of giant turky men. They are sore and tired but glad to be going home. Suddenly a crash sounds from somewhere in the cargo hold. The pilot call over two of his warriors and instruct's them to go see what the problem is. They nod thier head and make thier way back into the cargo hold. As they make thier way through the crates and boxes in the back of the ship, one of them spots something and informs his teammate. Just as he does a orange beam flies out from behind a crate and strikes the jaffa, disintergrating him in an instant. (5-4) The other jaffa wastes no time and sends a shot from his staff right at the crate, blowing it to smithereens. As the dust and debrie settles, the crippled body of a single furon lies sprawled across the floor. (4-4) Satisfied that the threat has been eliminated the jaffa runs to the body of his fallen brethren. He checks for a pulse but his friend has sadley passed away. He hears the sound of laughing and looks up to see 4 furon's lauching hystericly at the jaffa's sadness. Enraged the jaffa warrior fires another shot from his staff which the furon's only just manage to dodge. They fire back with thier disintergrator rays and ion detonators, forcing the jaffa to retreat back into the cockpit. He shouts for his fellow jaffa to help him and they run to his side, the pilot putting the ship on auto control. One of the jaffa is struck with several rounds from the an ion detonator and is killed. (4-3) The Jaffa respond by firing at the small aliens with thier Za'at pistols and manage to hit one, stunning him and leaving him unable to move. The other 3 furon's retreat back further into the cargo hold and the jaffa give chase.When the reach the helpless furon, one of them fires another round into him, ending his life. (3-3) As they rush to catch up with thier adversaries they run past a large crate. One of them spots something out of the corner of his eye and ducks down just in time to avoid a stream of elctricity but his allie is not so lucky and is electrocuted. (3-2) The jaffa on the floor swings his staff and smacks the attacking furon in the face, sending it flying into the wall. He then fires a shot from the staff, sending bits of furon flying around the cargo hold. (2-2) He gets to his feet and follows his fellow jaffa to the back of the cargo hold, where the furon's are hiding. One of the furon's accidently hits a switch which opens up the back of the ship revealing the deep darkness of space. Seeing this as an oppertunity, one of the furon's fires his balc hole gun into space, opening a black hole behind the ship. The jaffa pilot manages to grab onto a handle of the side of the ship but his fellow warrior is not so lucky and is pulled out towards the black hole. As he is pulled into the black hole he spots the furon's and fires his Za'at pistol, striking one of them. The poor furon can do nothing but scream as he is also pulled into the balck hole, the gun's stunning capability meaning that he cannot grab onto anything and save himself from his fate. (1-1) The black hole closes behind them and the jaffa presses the button on the side of the ship, closing up the back of it. Wiping his head in relief, he continues his search for the last furon. He spots him leaning against the side of a crate and throws a shock grenade at him. After the explosion goes off he jumps round the side of the crate and smacks the furon round the head before realising that it's the body of one of the furon's they killed earlier. He feels something prob into his back and knows that he has been defeated. The furon laughes manicly before pulling the trigger and disitergrating the last jaffa. (1-0) The furon looks at the carnage around him and shrugs his shoulders before running off to find an escape pod. Winner Furon Expert's Opinoin The furons extreamly powerful weaponry won them this battle. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Predator (by Death'sapprentice77) Orbitting over Yautja prime, the Predator's homeworld, is a Furon Mothership and from it a squadron of five Furon Scoutships head down into the planet's deep forests. As they exit their ships the diminuative aliens are unaware of the figures stalking them. Deep off in the woods a squad of Predators, equal in number, are watching the scouts as they head into the forest. With in seconds the Predators are no longer visible, almost vanishing into thin air, now camoflagued begin to stalk their prey. One of the Furons feel as if they are being watched and looks around in a paranoid fashion. His fears are proven as two of his commrades are cut down by a Smart Disc. Two Predators leap from the trees but both are stopped by two furons acting quickly and throwing them both down via psychokinesis and another finishes them both with a well-placed Ion Detonator. (Will continue later, I am having a horrible time with writing XD) Winner: Predator Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Star Fox (by Wassboss) Fox lands the great fox on a nucleur reactor site on the planet Glavagon. He and the rest of star fox have been hired by the emperor of the planet to take care of an infestation of small but powerful aliens. Fox reaches down and touches his blaster, making sure its still thier. He then gets up out of the seat and goes down to see his teammates. He reaches the weapon hold and looks over his team to see what he is working with. Falco stands confidently, sniper slung over his shoulder and duel blasters in hand. Slippy is holding onto a homing launcher, smiling nervously as fox looks him over. At the end of the line is Krystal who is holding her staff waiting for orders. Fox nods his head satisfactaly and turns, beckoning to his team to follow him. The Four of them make thier way down the exit walkway and slowly walk towards the the nucleur plant, in perfect formation. They enter the power plant carefully and slowly, ready for any suprise attacks. They turn a corner and come face to face with the infestation, who immediatly open fire on them. Krystal holds her staff infront of the team and a forcefield appears, stopping any of the projectiles from getting to the team. Falco and fox open fire with thier blasters, well protected by the force field. They manage to hit a furon in the eye, they laser going through his eye socket and out the other end. (4-3) The other furon's keep on firing but the barrier holds strong and they fail to penatrate the force feild. Slippy takes aim with his homing launcher but a furon destorys it with his disintergrator ray. Realising they are not going to get anywhere with this tactic the furon's retreat. Star fox gives chase with slippy bringing up the rear. As they run past a open doorway a furon jumps out and fires his zap-o-matic. The elctricity hits slippy and he screams as he is electrocuted. (3-3) The rest of star fox freeze, shocked by what they have just witnessed. They soon snap out of thier trance and krystal leaps forward, thrusting her staff into the furon's chest. The Furon takes out his Ion Detonator and fires several shots at krystal, blowing her to kingdom come before sucumbing too his own wounds. (2-2) Fox and falco realise that they are getting slaughtered and decide to escape back to the Great Fox. They run back throgh the corridor and out of the power plant with the furon's not far behind. Falco turns and and crouches on one knee, taking the sniper off his back. He aims and fires, splattering furon brain's all over the ground. (2-1) Falco runs up into the ship and the walkway, closes up after him. The Furon fires his disintergrator ray at ship but it's size and armour prevent any damage being done. He discards his ray gun and takes out his black hole gun. He opens a black hole, which starts to suck in the great fox. Falco and fox can only scream and they are crushed by the black's holes gravity. (0-1) The Furon laughes evily and makes it way back into the Nucleur plant. Winner Furon Expert's Opinion The Furon won becuase of thier superior weaponry To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios